Kenaicules
Chris2003's movie spoof of "Hercules". Cast * Adult Hercules - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) * Megara - Bear Nita (Brother Bear 2) * Philoctetes - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Pegasus - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Hades - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Pain & Panic - Boingo (Hoodwinked) and Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) * Zeus - Papa Bear (The Berenstain Bears) * Hera - Mama Bear (The Berenstain Bears) * Amphitryon - Zummi Gummi (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Alcmene - Grammi Gummi (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Hermes - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos) * Nessus - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * The Fates - Zira (The Lion King 2), Sabor (Tarzan; 1999) and Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) * The Muses - Gia (Madagascar 3), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Judy Hopps (Zootopia) and Gloria (Madagascar) * Demetrius the Pot Maker - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Heavy Woman - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Burnt Man - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Fat Man - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) * Tall Woman - Tillie the Hippo * Elderly Man - Winnie the Pooh * Pain and Panic as Boys - Young Tod and Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Hydra - Snake Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) * Lythos - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) * Pyros - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) * Hydros - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) * Stratos - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Cyclops - Mabaya (The Legend of Tarzan) * Baby Hercules - Koda (Brother Bear) * Young Hercules - Brother Bear (The Berenstain Bears) * Baby Pegasus - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Penelope the Donkey - Abigail the Cow (The Fox and the Hound) * Boys with Frisbee - Roo, Lumpy and Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Rabbit Pain - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) * Gopher Panic - Hammy (Over the Hedge) * Chariot Driver - Little John (Robin Hood; 1973) * Sundial Seller - Tiger (An American Tail) * End-of-the-World Man - Melman (Madagascar) * Snowball the Cat - Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) * Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Boog (Open Season) * Painter - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Pain and Panic as Female Horse - Dragon (Shrek) * Ares, God of War - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) * Apollo, God of the Sun - Samson (The Wild) * Aphrodite, Goddess of Love - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Gods - Various Animated Animals * Cerberus the 3-Headed Dog - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) Gallery Kenai the Bear.png|Bear Kenai as Hercules Nita (Bear) as Mom Asparagus.jpg|Bear Nita as Meg Jake.png|Jake as Phil Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-905.jpg|Toothless as Pegasus Tai Lung Attack.jpg|Tai Lung as Hades Bingo.jpg|Boingo as Pain Duke Weaselton.jpeg|Duke Weaselton as Panic Papa Q. Bear in The Berenstain Bears (2003).jpg|Papa Bear as Zeus Mama Bear in The Berenstain Bears (2003).jpg|Mama Bear as Hera Zummi Bear.png|Zummi Gummi as Amphitryon Grammi Gummi-0.jpg|Grammi Gummi as Alcmene Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca as Hermes Leonard angry birds movie.png|Leonard as Nessus Zira.jpg|Zira... Sabor.jpg|...Sabor... Siri.jpg|...and Siri as the Fates Gia.jpg|Gia as as Calliope Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Clio Master Tigress.jpg|Tigress as Melpomene Judy hopps render.png|Judy Hopps as Terpsichore Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg|Gloria as Thalia Pigletsbigmovie 166.jpg|Rabbit as Demetrius the Pot Maker Kanga.png|Kanga as Heavy Woman Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Burnt Man Wooly the Mammoth.jpg|Wooly as Fat Man Tillie Hippo.jpg|Tillie as Tall Woman Screen image 215379.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Elderly Man 58CC045D-D702-4DEA-AE7B-5459AB8EDCC2.jpeg|Young Tod and Young Copper as Pain and Panic as Boys Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9415.jpg|Snake Jafar as the Hydra Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Lythos NEWRedCat.png|Red as Hydros Image 0027.jpg|The Great Animal as Pyros Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as Stratos Rogue Elephant.jpg|Mabaya as the Cyclops Koda.jpg|Koda as Baby Hercules Brother Bear.jpg|Brother Bear as Young Hercules Spike (MLP).png|Spike as Baby Pegasus Fox-disneyscreencaps com-901.jpg|Abigail as Penelope the Donkey Roo (A Tigger Movie).PNG|Roo... Lumpy, Winnie the Pooh.jpg|...Lumpy... Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|...and Piglet as the Boys with Frisbee 1g.png|Br'er Rabbit as Rabbit Pain Hammy.jpg|Hammy as Gopher Panic Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-359.jpg|Little John as the Chariot Driver Tiger-0.png|Tiger as the Sundial Seller Melman.jpg|Melman as the End-of-the-World Man Edmond.png|Edmond as Snowball Boog.jpg|Boog as Meg's Ex-Boyfriend King-louie.jpg|King Louie as the Painter Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3965.jpg|Dragon as Horse Pain and Panic Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg|Iago as Ares Samson Lion.png|Samson as Apollo Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian as Aphrodite Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed as Cerberus Category:Chris2003 Category:Hercules Movie Spoof Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs